


how the boys show affection (headcanons)

by lawrencethot13 (fic13th)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, just absolute fluff w the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fic13th/pseuds/lawrencethot13
Summary: headcanons for how the demon brothers show affection.
Kudos: 58





	how the boys show affection (headcanons)

💕 Lucifer:

Being affectionate isn’t one of Lucifer’s strong suits, but rest assured that he does care about you. He’s more keen on helping you with tasks and spending time around you, even if it’s not the most romantic. He’ll be more physical in private, but otherwise won’t do more than placing a hand on your back when his brothers are around. 

💕 Mammon:

You’ll receive gifts and cuddles in excess with this demon. Mammon is the type to smother his partners, so setting boundaries may be necessary here. He will sit in your lap fully expecting you to cuddle him, and will hug you from behind any time he catches you off guard. He is also ecstatic to receive gifts of any kind, only because they came from you. Babey boy.

💕 Leviathan:

Levi isn’t the most socially skilled, and is more the type to spend a lot of time with you, romantic or not. He’s happy to let you be the Player 2 to his Player 1 when you play video games together, but if that gets boring he’s also happy to cuddle and watch some anime or a movie with you. He’s not the best communicator, so suggesting things to do with him will make him super happy.

💕 Satan:

Satan is also one who enjoys spending a lot of quality time with his partner. While reading together in his room is relaxing for him, sometimes he wants more dynamic activities. This can often lead to bizarre science experiments. Even if they go wrong, it was time he spent with you, which he’s grateful for. He’s also a fan of giving you quick kisses on the cheek or forehead.

💕 Asmodeus:

Is your skincare routine simple? Not anymore. Asmodeus is going to smother you in attention, while pampering you at the same time. This demon is probably the equivalent of an influencer, so he’ll spoil you will PR he gets too much of, too. Otherwise, he can’t keep his hands off of you. In public he’s appropriately attached to you, in private, much less innocently all over you. 

💕 Beelzebub:

Gifts and quality time make this boy so happy-- if by gifts you meant food. Beel is happy to eat whatever you cook (mistakes included), and will in turn give you snacks and sweets. Eating together is his favorite, but if he’s had too much to eat for awhile he’s happy to watch cooking shows and videos with you. Cuddling with you will keep him occupied until his next meal, too.

💕 Belphegor:

Snuggling this demon should qualify as a job. Belphie is going to latch onto you the moment he gets you alone, and often dozes off during your cuddle sessions. Napping together just happens a lot of the time, but when Belphie is feeling perkier he often will lean against you if cuddling isn’t an option. Let him sleep on your shoulder, and he’ll come along no matter what you’re up to.


End file.
